The Emperor's new family
by godlygirl34
Summary: What if Kuzco had a family? Kuzco and Malina are a power couple and I want to explore their lives a little more with kids! This story is a series about Kuzco's family. It features some flashbacks and snippets of the series The Emperor's New School with many twists and turns along the way! This is my first time so the story might have some loop holes in it, but I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The Emperor's New Family!

By: Sarah Fox

 **Author's note: Hello, my name is Sarah and this is my first ever fanfiction! I'm so excited to share my ideas and fantasies based on** _ **The Emperor's New Groove.**_ **This story is a series about Kuzco's family. It features some flashbacks and snippets of the series** _ **The Emperor's New School.**_ **This again is my first time so the story might have some loop holes in it, but I hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: A Grand Celebration!**

The sun shined brightly in the sky. The birds were chirping, and the flowers were blooming. The cool breeze made the trees dance and the air was peaceful, until…

" _ **AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"**_ Yatta screamed. She was running all over the palace halls like a chicken without a head.

" **Excuse me. Excuse me!"** she yelled as she pushed through servants, chefs, and maids in the hallway. She made her way into the kitchen knocking over pots, pans, food carts, and even some chefs that were in her way.

" **Sorry."** She said as she continued to run. She rounded the corner of the hallway. As she turned the corner, she bumped into Kronk. The two fell down knocking Kronk's tray of spinach puffs to the floor.

" **Oh man! These were fresh out of the oven!"** Kronk groaned.

" **Sorry Kronk."** Yatta said, helping him pick up the crushed puffs.

" **Why are you running Yatta? What's wrong?"** Kronk asked.

" **No time for chit chat! I have to find the rings."** Yatta said in panic.

" **You lost them?!"** Kronk gasped as he finally realized what Yatta said.

" **I didn't lose them, I kinda sorta miss placed them heh heh."** She laughed a nervous laugh. Kronk wasn't convinced. He gave Yatta a suspicious look. Yatta's smile turned into a frown as she knew that Kronk didn't believe her.

" **Okay fine. I lost the rings."** She admitted.

" **Oh no! The wedding is in six hours! How are we supposed to find these rings? Kuzco would be furious! That would** _ **really**_ **ruin his** _ **groove**_ **; and Malina! Oh, Malina would be heart broken. This is her big day and you ruined it!"** Kronk said as he began to cry.

" **Gee thanks Kronk."** Yatta said sarcastically. **"Look, are you gonna help me find them or what?"**

" **I'll help you, but we're gonna need more people."**

" **More people?"** Yatta asked in disgust. **"We definitely don't need more people knowing that the rings are missin'. Before you know it, word will get out to Kuzco and Malina and trust me, they are the** _ **last**_ **people that need to know about this."**

" **So what should we do?"**

" **We split up and stall the bride and groom."** Yatta said as she handed Kronk a walkie talkie.

" **What's this for?"** Kronk asked.

" **It's a walkie talkie. We will communicate with each other to check on our progress."**

" **Riiiiigggghhhhttt."** Kronk said as he winked.

" **Remember, we have to stall Kuzco and Malina. You work on Kuzco, while I work on Malina."**

" **But how do I stall Kuzco? When it comes to Malina, he won't let anything or anyone get in his way."**

" **Huh, I guess you're right. Well, you're his best man. I'm sure he'll listen to you. Besides, a lot of grooms need their best man, especially** _ **before**_ **the wedding. Just give him some advice or something. Just stall him!"**

" **Yes ma'am!"** Kronk said as he jumped up and saluted Yatta.

" **Alright, good luck Kronk. Call me on the walkie talkie if you find anything."**

" **Right."** Kronk said as they split up. Kronk went off to find Kuzco and Yatta went off to find Malina. What could possibly go wrong?

 **Meanwhile, in the secret lab…**

" **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** Yzma laughed. She was in the secret lab standing in front of potions, test tubes, and vials (the usual secret lab scenery). **"This plan is absolutely BRRRRRRRILLIANT! Oh Yzma, you've done it again! This is perfect! Stealing these rings was genius! HAHAHAHA!"** She said as she kissed the rings. **"This would ruin Kuzco for good. With no rings, there will be no wedding, and with no wedding, there will be no more Malina, and with no more Malina, Kuzco will be a WRECK! And I will finally become empress!"** She said with another evil laugh. She looked at her crocodile who was just sitting there with a bored expression on his face. All he did was blink when Yzma finished her rant.

" **What? You don't think that can happen? Well, I have the perfect plan. I know, first, I'll show up at the wedding** ( _The screen is all black with a pink picture of Kuzco and Malina holding hands at the altar)._ **Then, when the time comes for the rings, I'll turn myself into a fire breathing dragon, and eat Kuzco!** _(Now there is a picture of a dragon picking up Kuzco, and eating him)._ **It's BRILLIANT! HAHAHAHAHA!"** She laughed as she looked at the crocodile again. He had the same boring expression on his face like the last time. He just blinked again.

" **Fine. I'll just hold on to them, wait for the right opportunity and demand that I become empress in exchange for the rings. That's much better."** There was an awkward silence. All she could hear was the sound of water dripping.

" **Where is Kronk? He's better at helping me come up with these plans. Oh that's right, he's Kuzco's best man."** She paused and gave a grim smile. **"Perfect."** She said with a sinister grin.

 **Back at the palace…**

Malina was in the balcony, watching the serene scenery of the sun beaming down on the hills of the village. She sat there poking at her breakfast remembering the times when she use to be a peasant. When Kuzco proposed to her, he also allowed her to move in to the palace with him. It was a tough decision, but because she loved Kuzco, she agreed to stay with him. Living in a palace with servants coming at your every call is great, but she enjoyed the simple things in life. She enjoyed herding sheep, babysitting village kids, and going to school like a normal peasant girl. She didn't think that she could handle all the luxury and attention that a life as the future empress had to offer. She continued to think about these things until Yatta came into the balcony.

" **Hey sugar. How's the bride-to-be doing?"** Yatta said with a smile.

Malina sighed. **"Not good."** She said with a groan.

" **What's wrong? I thought a bride should be happy on her wedding day."**

" **No Yatta, I am happy. It's just that, I don't think I'm ready to be empress."**

" **What? Malina, not ready? Ha! Malina, when have you ever been nervous about something?"**

" **Yatta, I'm not nervous, I'm scared. I was a peasant all my life. I know nothing about being royal. Kuzco is the emperor and I'll be his empress. What if I make him look bad or what if I start acting like a peasant when I'm supposed to be living like a queen? What if Kuzco thinks less of me? What if I throw off his groove?"** All this was making Malina even more worried. Disappointing Kuzco was her biggest fear of being an empress. She doesn't want her subjects, or her husband to think less of her.

" **Oh honey stop your fussin'. Kuzco loves you. He's crazy about you and I'm sure if you just be yourself, he will love you even more! Trust me, Kuzco didn't use to care about anyone but himself, but all of that changed when he met you. You showed him that there's more to life than being the center of attention all of the time. He would understand. He loves you no matter what, and no amount of "groove" would come between that."**

" **You really think so?"**

" **Sweetie, I know so."** Yatta said as they hugged each other.

" **You're right, Kuzco does love me. And today is the day that we show our love to the world! I gotta get dressed!"** Malina said as she was making her way to the exit of the balcony.

" **Wait!"** Yatta yelled as she blocked the entrance.

" **Yatta, what's going on?"**

" **Um, I almost forgot, I uh, got a surprise for you!"** Yatta said with a nervous smile.

" **What surprise?"** Malina asked confused.

" **I'll show you."** Yatta said as she led Malina out of the balcony.

Meanwhile, Kuzco was in the throne room. He was pacing around his throne rubbing his forehead. Kronk stepped in and found Kuzco moaning and groaning and walking back and forth in front of his throne.

" **Hey buddy!"** Kronk called. Kuzco stopped pacing and saw Kronk at the door.

" **Oh, hey Kronk. Come in."** he said in a lackadaisical tone. He slid down the tassel at the side of his throne as if it were a pole. He met up with Kronk in the middle of the room.

" **So, you ready to get hitched?"** Kronk asked with a smile.

" **Yeah, about that."** Kuzco said with a sigh.

" **You're not getting cold feet are you?"** Kronk said with a gasp.

" **No. I'm just a tiny bit nervous."**

" **Kuzco is nervous."** Kronk said as he burst into laughter. **"Seriously Kuzco, what's wrong?"** Kronk said as he wiped tears from his eyes.

" **I'm serious you meathead! I don't think I'm ready for this. Malina is the hottiest hottie in the world and what if I'm not good enough for her?"** Kuzco said with a sigh.

" **Woa woa woa. Hold it right there. Kuzco this is Malina we're talking about. She's nuts about you. She loves you for who you are. I'm sure she'll love you even if you make mistakes."**

" **Really?"**

" **Yup. I mean if Malina didn't love you, she wouldn't agree to marry you."**

" **Woa now Kronk, I'm** _ **Emperor Kuzco.**_ **How could she resist me?"** Kuzco said with a smug smile.

" **You just can't help yourself can you?"**

" **What? It's true! I'm irresistible! Boom Bam!"** Kuzco said as he struck a pose.

" **Kuzco, being married is all about sacrifice. I learned with** _ **"Birdy-poo"**_ _(Ms. Birdwell, Kronk's wife)_ **that love is all about sacrificing your selfish desires to help the one that you care about. Being a husband, and eventually a dad is a huge responsibility. You can't take this so lightly."**

" **Wow Kronk that was amazing. You should be a marriage counselor."**

" **Kuzco!"** Kronk said sternly.

" **Alright, I guess I have a lot of work to do."**

" **Well, if you love Malina, all that work would be worth it."**

" **You know what Kronk, you're right. Let's get this wedding over with!"** Kuzco said as he began to exit the throne room.

" **Wait!"** Kronk said as he blocked the entrance.

" **What are you doing?"** Kuzco asked confused.

" **Um, I forgot you have to do some royal taste testing."** Kronk said with a nervous smile.

" **Royal taste testing?"**

" **Oh yeah. You have to taste the food before its served to make sure everything is okay for the big day you know?"**

" **Oh ok. Let's do that then."** Kuzco said as Kronk led him out of the throne room.

While they were walking, a young servant girl stopped them.

" **Emperor Kuzco! There is some terrible news!"** she yelled.

" **What is it?"** Kuzco asked.

" **The rings are missing!"** the lady yelled.

" **WHAT?!"** Kuzco and Kronk said at the same time.

 **To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2: A grand celebration part 2

**Chapter 2: A Grand Celebration! Part 2**

Kuzco fainted. Kronk caught him and tried to revive him. Once he got Kuzco up, he went back to panicking.

 **"My rings are gone?! Do you know what this means?!"** Kuzco said as he began hyperventilating.

 **"Yes your highness. We'll have to call off the wedding."** The lady said.

 **"But we can't! I'm sure we can find the rings."** Kronk said.

 **"Yeah great idea Kronk, we'll find two teeny tiny little rings in a huge palace like this. Great idea meathead!"** Kuzco said sarcastically.

 **"We'll never know unless we try."** Kronk insisted.

 **"Oh but your highness there is no time. The wedding is in five hours and there is no way we can find these rings in time!"** the lady said.

 **"She's right Kronk. We'll never find them in time. Oh no, what will I tell Malina? She'll be so upset."**

 **"No Kuzco. Where there's a will, there's a way and we are going to find those rings!"** Kronk said as he marched away from Kuzco and the lady.

Kronk walked around the hall, made sure no one was there and took out his walkie talkie to call Yatta.

Meanwhile, Yatta was with Malina in the royal greenhouse having tea. Yatta was nervously sipping her tea thinking about how she was going to find the rings and keep Malina distracted.

 **"Yatta, are you okay? You look tense."** Malina said as she saw Yatta shaking her tea cup.

 **"Oh honey, don't worry about me. All you need to worry about is your big day."** Yatta said with a crooked smile.

 **"Yeah, speaking of which, shouldn't we be getting ready? The wedding starts in five hours."** Malina said as she got up from the table.

Yatta got up immediately holding Malina's hands. **"No! I mean, five hours is a lot of time. We'll get ready by then. Besides, its tradition for the bride to be late."** Yatta said with a smile.

Malina looked at Yatta. She knew that something weird was going on.

 **"Yatta, is there something you're not telling me?"** Malina said as she folded her arms.

 **"W-what makes you say that darlin'?"** Yatta said nervously.

 **"You're acting pretty strange."**

 **"I can assure you that there's nothing to worry about."** Yatta said. As soon as she said that, her walkie talkie went off.

 **"This is Top chef to Prairie Dog. This is a code red! I repeat code red! Kuzco found out about the missing rings. We need backup over."** Kronk said over the walkie talkie. Yatta quickly grabbed her walkie talkie and turned it on to answer Kronk.

 **"Thanks a lot Top Chef, now Malina knows about the rings over."** She said angrily.

 **"Sorry over."** Kronk said in a sheepish tone.

Yatta looked over at Malina with a nervous laugh. **"You know Kronk, he's always foolin' around."** Yatta said with a smile.

 **"The rings are missing?!"** Malina yelled.

 **"Malina calm down. We'll find them."**

 **"Calm? Calm?! Oh I'm calm! COMPLETELY CALM! CAN'T YOU SEE HOW CALM I AM?!"** Malina yelled as her teeth snarled, her eyes bulged, and her nostrils flared.

 **"Well, not by the buggy eyes, flaring nostrils, and the chompin' teeth!"** Yatta said.

 **"Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?! Oh, never mind that. If we don't find those rings in the next five hours, I'll make sure that my first decree as empress will be to have your head on a wall, capiche?!"** Malina yelled as she crushed a tea cup.

 **"Capiche, capiche. I totally understand. Let's go find these rings."** Yatta said as she and Malina went outside of the greenhouse.

Meanwhile, Kuzco was walking the halls of the palace looking for these rings.

 **"Here ringy ringy ringy ringy rings!"** he called. **"This is hopeless. Well, I guess that's it for me and Malina. Oh no! That means, I'll be a bachelor forever! WAAAAAAAAA BACHELOR FACE!"** Kuzco said as he cried. As he was crying, he heard some horrible shriek of laughter coming from down the hall. **"That terrible laugh sounds familiar."** He said to himself. He paused for a moment and thought about it. Then, his face lit up like a Christmas tree.

 **"Yzma!"** he gasped as he followed the echo of laughter. He made it to a small room. The door was cracked open a bit. Kuzco peaked in the crack of the door and saw the same servant lady standing in front of an old mirror in the room. She continued to laugh as she held up the rings. Kuzco's face lit up with shock as he burst into the room.

 **"AHA! Hand over those rings now!"** he commanded.

 **"Alright, alright you got me. I'll hand over the rings if I become empress."** The lady said as she clutched the rings in her fist. Kuzco was extremely confused.

 **"Empress? Why would a dirty peasant like you want to become empress?"** he said as he scratched his head.

The lady began to laugh again. **"You fool. I'm not a peasant, I'm YZMA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** the lady said as she ripped off the disguise to reveal Yzma in an empress outfit. Kuzco's mouth dropped.

 **"So, what'll it be? The clock is ticking. You want to get married don't you?"** Yzma said as she waved the rings in Kuzco's face.

 **"Hey look, a flying monkey!"** Kuzco said as he pointed behind Yzma.

 **"Ha! You really think I'm going to fall for that trick?"** Yzma said.

 **"She's wearing purple shoes."** Kuzco said in a convincing tone.

 **"Where?"** Yzma said as she turned around, not aware that Kuzco took the rings from her and ran out of the room.

 **"Get back here KUZCO!"** Yzma yelled as she ran after him.

Meanwhile, Malina, Yatta, and Kronk were walking around searching for the rings. (Not knowing what was coming their way!) Suddenly, Kuzco and Yzma came rounding the hall and bumping into Malina, Yatta, and Kronk, sending the rings flying into the air.

 **"I got it!"** everyone said at the same time. They all rang to the rings which were bouncing all over the palace. **"I got one!"** Malina yelled as she caught one of the rings. The other ring landed on the tip of Kuzco's throne. Everyone rushed up the stairs to the throne. Yzma then began to throw some of her potions at the gang turning them into animals. Kronk turned into an octopus, Yatta turned into a chicken, and Kuzco turned into a llama. **"Again?!"** Kuzco yelled when he realized that he was a llama. It was Malina and Yzma, neck and neck for the ring. As Yzma got closer, Malina would pull her down, and as Malina got closer, Yzma would pull her down. It was a fight to the finish. The both of them reached the throne and grabbed the ring at the same time. **"Let go!"** Malina yelled.

 **"No, you let go!"** Yzma yelled. They both pulled on the ring as it went flying into the air again. Kronk caught it with one of his tentacles and tossed it to Yatta, who tossed it to Kuzco who caught it with his mouth. Yzma ran to Kuzco while Malina ran right behind her. Malina caught Yzma's dress and pulled her back away from Kuzco. This caused another set of potions to fall out of Yzma's pocket. These potions turned Kronk, Kuzco, and Yatta back to their normal selves.

Yzma was on the ground. Everyone looked at each other and saw that Kuzco had the ring in his hand. Malina took the other one from her pocket and tossed it to Kuzco.

 **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Yzma yelled as she saw that she had lost (again.)

 **"Oh yeah! Boom Bam Baby! I saved the day. Uh huh uh huh uh huh uh huh uh huh!"** Kuzco cheered.

Everyone looked at him in disgust.

 **"Okay fine. _We_ saved the day." ** He groaned.

Everyone laughed. Malina called for the guards to get Yzma.

 **"Just you wait Kuzco, you haven't seen the last of me!"** Yzma yelled as the guards dragged her out of the throne room.

The wedding was a marvelous occasion. Kuzco and Malina were finally husband and wife and the whole kingdom rejoiced. At the reception, Kuzco and Malina had their first dance to _All of me by John Legend._ They ended the night with a kiss on a moonlit beach. **"I love you Malina."** Kuzco said.

 **"I love you too Kuzco."** Malina said as they shared another kiss. This was only the beginning of the many adventures that they are going to have in parenthood!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: YOU'RE WHAT?!**

 _One year later... Kuzco and Malina were celebrating their one year anniversary._

It was a beautiful sunny morning. Kuzco and Malina were in bed together, just waking up to enjoy the day. Kuzco turned over and smiled as Malina was still

asleep. He marveled at his sleeping wife and how their marriage has been great so far. After a year of being together, Kuzco was proud that he was able to be

an emperor and a husband and not lose his mind! Malina finally woke up to her smiling husband. Confused but also happy as to why her husband was smiling

so much, she decided to smile as well.

 **"Good morning sweetie."** Kuzco said with a smile.

 **"Morning honey. You look awfully happy this morning."** Malina said.

 **"Why wouldn't I be? Do you know what day it is?"** Kuzco asked.

 **"Um Thursday?"** Malina said with a grin. She knew that it was her anniversary, she just wanted to see if Kuzco actually remembered.

 **"Thursday? Malina, it's not just _any_ Thursday. It's our first anniversary!" **Kuzco said as he was shocked that his wife forgot about this perfect moment.

Malina began to laugh.

 **"Um Malina, I don't find this funny."** Kuzco said with a confused look on his face.

 **"Oh Kuzco relax. I'm laughing because I thought that you forgot about our anniversary, but clearly I was wrong."** Malina said as she continued to laugh.

 **"How could I forget? It's the day that I married the woman of my dreams! What man would forget that?"**

Malina blushed. **"Awwww Kuzco! That's so sweet."** she said as they kissed.

 **"So, what do you want to do today?"** Kuzco asked as he sat up straight in the bed.

 **"Well, I want to eat breakfast first of course."** Malina said as she rubbed her stomach.

 **"Okay, breakfast it is. Chef!"** Kuzco called as a chef ran into the bed room.

 **"Yes your highness."** the chef said as he was ready to take their orders.

Malina shook her head. **"Kuzco, you know that I can just go to the kitchen and get myself something to eat. I told you, I don't like pushing the servants**

 **around like that."**

 **"Malina, Malina, Malina. These are our servants, they are _supposed_ to be pushed around. It's what they do, it's what they're paid to do." **Kuzco said as he

began to place his order. Malina sighed as she waited for him to finish.

 **"I'll have a spinach omelette with wheat toast and coffee."** Kuzco said.

 **"I'll have seven pancakes drenched in syrup, six scrambled eggs, a dozen bagels, ten strips of bacon, five waffles, and three slices of French toast, make**

 **that with regular toast too."** Malina said very fast.

The chef was trying to write as fast as she was talking.

 **"Did you get all that?"** Kuzco said as he saw the chef struggling to write everything.

 **"Yeah she wanted 7 pancakes covered in syrup,6 scrambled eggs, 12 bagels, 10 bacon strips, 5 waffles, and 3 slices of French and regular toast. Is that**

 **right?"** the chef said as he read off of his notepad.

 **"Wow you're good."** Kuzco said.

 **"On second thought, I'll just have everything on the menu."** Malina said.

 **"EVERYTHING?"** Kuzco and the chef said at the same time.

 **"Malina, isn't that a bit much?"** Kuzco asked. He was concerned about his wife's eating habits.

 **"A bit much? A BIT MUCH?! I'm the _empress!_ I can eat whatever I want. Are you saying that I can't have everything I want?!" **Malina yelled.

 **"No, no I'm just saying that it's a lot to eat. I'm afraid that-"**

 **"AFRAID? What are you afraid of Kuzco?! You don't think I can eat all that food huh? Well, you know what, I'm just as capable of eating food as you**

 **are!"** Malina yelled as she stomped out of the room in anger.

Kuzco and the chef looked at each other.

 **"What was that all about?"** Kuzco asked.

 **"So she doesn't want everything?"** the chef said.

Kuzco jumped out of bed and ran to find Malina. On his way down the hallway, he bumped into Pacha. ( _when Kuzco became emperor after graduating Kuzco_

 _Academy, he let Pacha and his family move into the palace with him)._

 **"Kuzco what's going on?"** Pacha said as he helped Kuzco up off the ground.

 **"Sorry Pacha. Malina is acting weird."**

 **"Weird? How so?"**

 **"Well, we were both happy about our anniversary today and then I asked Malina what she wanted to do. She said she wanted breakfast so I called the**

 **chef. I ordered my usual, and Malina ordered a whole breakfast buffet. I was trying to tell her that I'm afraid of her eating too much and getting sick and**

 **she took it the wrong way and then she stormed out of the room and now I'm trying to find her."** Kuzco said as he began breathing heavy.

 **"Woa woa woa, slow down! What happened to Malina now?"** Pacha said as he struggled to follow Kuzco's rambling.

 **"Long story short, Malina just exploded and now I have to find her. Do you know where she went?"**

 **"I think I saw her turn that way."** Pacha said as he pointed around the corner.

 **"Thanks Pacha. See ya!"** Kuzco said as he zipped around the corner.

 **"Happy anniversary!"** Pacha said but Kuzco didn't hear.

Kuzco was running down the hall when he found Malina throwing clothes out of her closet.

 **"Malina! There you are. What are you doing? Are you packing? Oh no! Are you leaving? No please don't leave Malina, I'm sorry for what I said I was**

 **just-"**

 **"Knock it off Kuzco! I'm not leaving."** Malina said as she threw more clothes.

 **" You're not? Whew what a relief! What are you doing?"** he asked.

 **"I'm trying to find some clothes to wear. I don't want to stay in my pajamas all day."** she said as she threw more clothes.

 **"So you're not mad about this morning?"**

 **"What about this morning?"** Malina asked.

 **"Nothing! Nothing at all happened. I'm just glad that you're okay."** Kuzco said as he hugged Malina's waist and kissed her on the cheek.

Kuzco felt Malina's waist. He felt that it was a little _rounder_ than usual. He let go slowly. As he let go, Malina continued searching for clothes.

 **"Um Malina, did you gain weight?"** Kuzco asked.

 **"What do you mean? Just because my clothes don't fit doesn't mean I gained weight. Are you calling me FAT?!"** Malina yelled.

 **"No Malina listen to me. I never called you fat. Why are you like this?"** Kuzco asked in a harsh tone.

Malina began to get nauseous. Her head was spinning and her stomach had an upset feeling.

 _ **"Kuzco."**_ Malina said in a faint tone. Soon, she held on to Kuzco and began to vomit all over him.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Kuzco screamed.

 _ **LATER THAT DAY...**_

Kuzco and Malina were in the doctor's office in the waiting room.

 **"Sorry for vomiting on you."** Malina said.

 **"It's alright honey. It was just vomit. I'm Kuzco, I can take anything!"** Kuzco said.

Malina just sighed and shook her head. Soon, a nurse came out and called for Malina.

 **"I'll be back Kuzco."** Malina said as she held Kuzco's hand.

 **"Don't worry sweetie, everything will be okay."** Kuzco said as they kissed and Malina went with the nurse.

Soon, Kronk came and sat next Kuzco.

 **"Kronk? What are you doing here?"**

 **"Hey Kuzco. I'm here for my annual physical. If I'm going to keep my position as your royal advisor,** _(which Kuzco gave to him and fired Yzma)_ **I have to be**

 **healthy. Why are you here?"**

 **"Well, I'm here with Malina. She's been acting strange lately."**

 **"What do you mean?"**

 **"Well, she's eating a lot, vomiting, having weird mood swings, and she can't fit into most of her clothes anymore."**

 **"Kuzco, haven't you ever thought that maybe, she might be-"**

 **"Might be what?"** Kuzco asked as Malina came back.

 **"Hey Kronk."** she said.

 **"Hello Malina. You look happy."** Kronk said as he noticed Malina's bright smile.

 **"Um hello, Emperor Kuzco is in the room and he wants to find out what the doctor said about his wife!"** Kuzco said making his presence known (as usual).

 **"Okay. Kuzco, Kronk, I have some good news."**

 **"What is it? What is it?!"** Kuzco yelled anxiously.

 **"Guys, I'm pregnant!"** Malina said with an excited tone as she hugged and kissed Kuzco.

 **"Pregnant?!"** Kuzco repeated nervously and he wrapped his arms around Malina.

 **"Yaaay! Everyone needs to know!"** Kronk said as he left the doctor's office. He left Kuzco and Malina hugging with Kuzco nervously thinking about his now

pregnant wife. What was he going to do?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: I'm a father?!**

Days passed and Kuzco still couldn't get over the fact that he was going to have a baby. One morning, he was pacing in front of his throne thinking about being a

father.

 _ **"What will we name the baby? Will it be a girl or a boy? What if we have all girls and no boys at all? How will we have a future emperor? What if we**_

 _ **have**_ _ **all** **boys and no girls? Malina would be devastated! She always wanted a girl!"**_ Kuzco thought as he continued to pace around his throne. Soon, he just

sat in his throne and groaned. He rubbed his forehead as he felt someone's hands rubbing his shoulders.

 **"Ahhhhh! No touchy!"** Kuzco yelled as he jumped out of his throne and did a weird karate pose.

 **"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Is everything okay?"** Malina asked as she rested her hand on Kuzco's shoulder.

 **"Oh yeah yeah, everything is fine."** Kuzco said as he went back to sit on his throne.

 **"Kuzco, you look stressed. Are you sure that everything is okay?"** Malina asked.

 **"Malina, I'm fine, really I am. You don't have to worry about me. Me no stressy!"** Kuzco said with a phony smile. Malina was not convinced.

 **"Really."** she said with a straight face.

 **"Oh yeah. I'm totally calm. You could just call me Mr. Calm Chill dude. Oh yeah, there's no stress here! Me plus being a father equals no stress."** Kuzco said.

Malina's face brightened.

 **"Kuzco, is that what this is all about? Are you nervous about being a father?"** Malina asked.

 **"What?! No, no, no. Me, nervous? No way!"** Kuzco said.

 **"Kuzco, it's okay. You can tell me if you're nervous. Especially if it's about our new baby."**

 **"Okay fine! I am a teeny tiny bit nervous about being a daddy. There I said it."** Kuzco said with a frown.

 **"Kuzco, that's nothing to be ashamed of. It's very normal to be nervous about these things especially if you don't have any experience."**

 **"Malina, I'm an emperor. I don't have time to rule a kingdom _and_ run a family." **

**"So what are you saying? Do you not want to have a family Kuzco?"** Malina asked as tears began to form.

 **"No. I mean yes, I mean no, I mean maybe, I mean-"**

 **"Just save it Kuzco. I understand. I just thought you would be happy about all this, but I guess I was wrong."** Malina said as she left Kuzco in tears.

 **"Wait Malina! I can explain. I do want a family, it's just that, _I'm not sure if my family would want a "dad" like me._ " **Kuzco sighed as he sat on his throne. He covered his face and began to cry.

 ***Author's note: Sorry to leave you all on a sad note, but I wanted to address the issues of Kuzco and stay true to his character. In other words, Kuzco might not be ready to take on such a huge**

 **responsibility and I wanted to explore that factor about his character. Don't worry more is coming and it might not be as sad as this.***


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Awwwww Kuzco!**

Malina was in her office working on her new article for the Kuzconian Times ( _the daily news paper in Kuzco's empire)_.

 **"Hmm let's see, what to write, what to write. I know, How to convince men that having a family is nothing to be worked up about! Or why do emperors feel that running a kingdom is more important than**

 **having a family!"** Malina yelled. She was still upset about what Kuzco told her. She couldn't believe that he didn't want a family. Malina sighed as she turned off her computer. Guaca came into the room. He saw

that Malina had her head on the desk. He went over to her, making sure that he didn't disturb her too much.

 **"Um Malina."** Guaca said as he poked her head. **"Malina, Malina!"** he continued to yell.

 **"WHAT?!"** Malina yelled.

 **"Nothing. Kuzco wanted me to get you. He says he has a surprise for you."** Guaca said as he flinched from Malina's wrath.

 **"Kuzco? What does he want?!"** she said as she turned on her computer and began typing wildly.

 **"I don't know he just wanted me to get you."**

 **"What's the matter with his legs? He can't come get me himself?! Just because he's an emperor doesn't mean he's better than everyone else! Grrrr!"** Malina said as she typed even harder.

 **"Malina, just come and see what he wants. It might be great."** Guaca said with a smile.

Malina almost lost it. **"Great?! Great?! GREAT?! You know what Guaca, I honestly don't know what you see in Kuzco but he is a complete jerk!"**

 **"Um Malina, I don't mean to be rude but you're the one who married him."** Guaca said.

 **"You know what? You're so right Guaca, I did marry him. Which is why I don't understand why he doesn't want a family!"** she said as she began to cry again.

 **"Malina, Kuzco really wants you. You should come and-"**

 **"Yeah, I should go and give Kuzco a piece of my mind! I should tell him that we are having this baby whether he likes it or not!"** Malina said as she stormed out of the room. Guaca looked on the computer

screen. He saw Malina's new article for the Kuzconian Times. He read the entire article. His face lit up with shock. He couldn't believe that Malina wrote something so terrible! He was going to delete it, when a

maid came into the office and started cleaning like crazy. Guaca tried to get out of her way but she bumped into him, knocking his hand onto the mouse, accidentally _publishing_ the article! The article was no

longer on the screen. Guaca assumed that he deleted the article and left the room after Malina. He finally caught up to her in the hallway and stopped her.

 **"Guaca, what are you doing?"** she asked.

 **"I'm sorry your majesty but the surprise is this way."** Guaca said as he pointed in the opposite direction.

 **"I don't care about the surprise, I want to find Kuzco!"** Malina yelled as she pushed Guaca out of the way. Sure enough Kuzco walked right into Malina.

 **"Malina! There you are. I was telling Guaca to-"**

 **"Save it Kuzco! Look, we're having this baby whether you want it or not!"** Malina yelled.

Kuzco was confused. **"Malina, we are having this baby. Look, I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I didn't mean that."**

 **"What did you mean Kuzco? Because it sounded like you didn't want a family at all."**

 **"What? Malina, I would never say that!"**

 **"But you said no when I asked you if you wanted a family."**

 **"Malina, I said no meaning that I wasn't ready. I was scared because I thought that I wouldn't be a good father and husband as I am a good emperor. I was afraid of letting you and our son or daughter**

 **down. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you think that."** Kuzco said as he kept his head down. Malina lifted his head up and kissed him.

 **"Kuzco, I didn't know that. I'm sorry. Why didn't you tell me?"**

 **"I was kinda scared."** Kuzco said with a crooked smile.

 **"Kuzco I'm scared too. But we will do this together."** Malina said as they hugged.

 **"Um sir?"** Guaca interrupted.

 **"Right the surprise! Malina close your eyes."** Kuzco said as he led his wife down the hall.

 **"Alright open them."** Kuzco said.

Malina opened her eyes to see a nursery filled with toys, cribs, diapers, blankets, baby food, strollers, high chairs, and play pens. The room was painted in a neutral color since they didn't know the gender of

the baby yet. It was like Baby's R' Us! Malina couldn't believe her eyes! Here she thought that Kuzco didn't want a baby when he put out so much! She began to cry tears of joy.

 **"Kuzco did you do all of this?"** she asked.

 **"Yup! The rest of the shipments are on their way! Do you like it?"**

 **"Like it? I LOVE it!"** Malina said as she ran and hugged Kuzco tightly.

 **"Kuzco, this is a lot of stuff. You have like ten cribs in one room! I don't think we'll have that many children!"** Malina said with a laugh.

 **"I know. I'm donating the extras after we have our children. I'm donating them to the Kuzcogarden in Kuzco academy once we have all the kids we want."**

 **"Where will all the stuff go in the meantime?"**

 **"In the basement duh!"** Kuzco said.

 **"Wow Kuzco. I feel so bad about what I said. I'm sorry for saying that you didn't want a family."**

 **"Malina, it's totally fine and that's not all."** Kuzco said as he whistled. When he whistled, his butler appeared with two tickets on a silver platter. He handed the tickets to Kuzco and walked away.

 **"Malina, we never really had a vacation since our honeymoon. I want you and I to go on a cruise! What do you think?"**

 **"Awwww Kuzco this is amazing! Thank you sooo much!"** Malina said as she kissed him.

 **"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"**

 **"You want to go now?"**

 **"Yeah why not? I already packed us up!"** Kuzco said as some maids appeared with two large suit cases. Malina couldn't be happier! She didn't even think about the nasty article that she wrote about Kuzco

not wanting a family. Little did she know that the article was already published! _**DUN DUN DUNNNNNN!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Stop the presses!**

 ** _Author's note: Hello my readers, sorry the updating took so long, I was busy with my summer internship. Never the less, I don't like to keep my faithful readers waiting so here is a short chapter to keep the plot moving. Hope you like it._**

Last time we saw Yzma, she was being hauled away by the guards. Well, they landed her in the smelliest, nastiest, and most rotten dungeon in the entire kingdom! One day as she was moping around in her cell, a paper came flying through her cell window.

 **"Huh? What's this?"** she said as she picked up the paper. **"Kuzco: The most selfish emperor in the world. If he doesn't want children, he won't want you."** Yzma said as she read the title of the page aloud to herself. Soon, she heard voices.

 **"Guaca, how could you lose this article? Now Kuzco is going to kill me!"** one of the voices said.

 **"Malina, Kuzco won't kill you. What if he already knows?"**

 **"Are you crazy?! If Kuzco ever found out about this, our marriage would be over!"** Malina said.

Yzma's frown turned into a devious grin.

 **"If I can't take the throne away from Kuzco, I'll take away the next best thing: _Malina._ BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" **

**"Hey lady, could you keep it down? We already heard your crazy plans to stop Kuzco, just give it a rest!"** one of the inmates said.

 **"Oh shut up you! This plan is absolutely BRRRILLIANT! AHAHAHAHAHA!"**

 _BACK UP IN THE PALACE..._

Guaca and Malina were off trying to find the article that Guaca published.

 **"I'm so sorry Malina, I didn't mean for all this to happen. I meant to delete it but-"**

 **"You couldn't let it go huh? You had to go and publish the article!"** Malina said in an aggravated tone.

 **"I didn't mean to, it was an accident!"**

 **"What, did one of our maids come in and bump into you, causing you to click publish instead of delete?"**

 **"Yes that's exactly what happened!"** Guaca said as he couldn't believe that Malina figured it out.

 **"Oh please Guaca, you expect me to believe that?"**

 **"But it's true!"**

 **"Whatever. Look, as long as Kuzco doesn't find out about it, it's all good for now."**

 **"Hey my smoochie pot pie!"** Kuzco said as he walked up and hugged Malina.

 **"Hi honey!"** Malina said in a nervous tone.

 **"What's Guaca doing here?"** Kuzco asked.

 **"He was just leaving. Weren't you Guaca?"** Malina said with a nervous laugh.

 **"I wasn't going to-"** Guaca's sentence was cut short because Malina kicked him, making him fly out of the room.

 **"Wow. That was weird. Anyway, what's new for the Kuzconian Times?"** Kuzco asked.

 **"Oh uh, why do you ask?"** Malina said as her heart raced.

 **"Well, the paper hasn't come in for a while, and people love news!"** Kuzco said with a smile.

 **"Oh, well, uh-"**

 **"Malina, is there something you want to tell me?"**

 **"No, what made you say that?"**

 **"Are you sure? Nothing about me being a selfish emperor who doesn't want kids?"**

 **"What?! Why would I write something like that?"** Malina said trying so hard to cover her tracks.

 **"Oh, so you wouldn't write this!"** Kuzco said as he held up the article in front of Malina's face.

Malina could have fainted. She was shaking harder than a leaf blowing in the harsh wind.

 **"Huh Malina? Can you give me an answer?!"** Kuzco yelled.

 **"H-how did you find out?"** she asked.

 **"Malina, of course I found out, I'm _YZMA_!" ** she said as she pulled off a Kuzco mask. **"I have more where this came from!"** she said as a delivery truck came with cases and cases full of Malina's articles.

 **"You won't get away with this!"** Malina said.

 **"I already have! And I have a special place for you!"** Yzma said as she tied Malina up and threw her off a cliff.

 **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Malina yelled as she went falling to her death.

 **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Kuzco yelled as he woke up breathing heavily.

Malina turned on the lights and patted Kuzco's back.

 **"Kuzco, Kuzco! Breathe!"** she yelled as she tried to calm him down. **"What happened?"**

 **"I had a terrible dream that you were still mad at me about what I said yesterday about not wanting kids. You wrote a whole article about it and then Yzma got out of jail and threw you off a cliff!"** Kuzco said as he began to breathe heavily again.

 **"Kuzco calm down. I'm not mad at you anymore. I get it, you are nervous about becoming a father and I can understand that. I would never write an article about that, especially about our personal lives. As for Yzma, she's still locked up tight in the dungeon, never to return for a long time."**

 **"Yeah I guess you're right."**

 **"Yes. Now go back to sleep. Everything is okay."** Malina said as she kissed him.

 **"Whew! At least Guaca didn't press print!"** Kuzco said as he laughed.

 **"Good one sir!"** Guaca said as he was lying in the bed with Kuzco.

 **"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Kuzco yelled as he woke up on his throne.

 **"I need to stop falling asleep in here."** Kuzco said.

 **"Yeah you should."** Malina said as she stood right behind him.

 **"You'll never believe the dream I just had."** Kuzco said.

 **"Yeah the article, Yzma, and Guaca in the bed. You've been having the same nightmare every night for the past few days."**

 **"Really?"**

 **"Yes Kuzco, you sit on your throne, fall asleep, and then you tell me about your crazy dream."**

 **"Wow. I need to stop eating that delicious cheese that you keep in the fridge."**

 **"Kuzco, that's moldy cheese. I've kept it in the fridge for some dumb bet that me and Yatta made about aging cheese."**

 **"Wait, so you're saying that, that cheese is rotten?!"**

 **"Yes. You didn't eat all of it did you?"**

 **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Kuzco yelled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Baby names**

Malina was well far along in her pregnancy. Being 6 months pregnant, it was time to think of some baby names. Malina was in the palace living room with Yatta having coffee and doughnuts. They were trying to think of perfect baby names for the new royal prince or princess.

 **"Ooooh! I have the perfect names for this baby!"** Yatta cheered.

 **"Calm down Yatta this baby can only have one name."** Malina said as she rubbed her stomach.

 **"What's wrong?"** Yatta said as she noticed Malina rubging her stomach.

Malina smiled. **"Nothing's wrong, the baby just kicked twice!"** she said with a big grin.

 **"Wow I bet the baby is as excited as I am about these names! C'mon Malina, can I share my names now?"** Yatta said, shaking her hands in excitement and anxiety.

 **"Alright, what do you have in mind?"**

 **"Well I was thinkin', if its a girl her name should be Maria, or even Gabriela, or maybe Susie, or Betsy, or Anne Louise! I love Anne Louise! Or Yatta! Yatta is an excellent name!"**

 **"Yatta, the baby can't have your name."**

 **"And why not?"** Yatta said as she folded her arms.

 **"Because, its unique! It's you. Besides, I wanted to have the girl's name start with a K since she's the opposite gender to Kuzco."**

 **"Oh I see what you mean! How about Kayla, Kristina, Kathleen, or Kimberly."**

 **"Well I was thinking about Kenya."**

 **"Kenya? I wouldn't name my child after a country. How about Keisha?"** Yatta said suggesting more names.

 **"Um I don't know. I want the names to be a mixture of both me and Kuzco. Like for the boy, I was thinking Malco. Half my name and half Kuzco's."**

 **"Woa woa woa! Malco? That sounds like Geico!"** Yatta said with a laugh.

 **"What? I think it's a great name!"**

 **"Yeah if you want to get bullied in school!"** Yatta said as she continued to laugh.

 **"What's wrong with Malco? I like that name."**

 **"Malina, Kuzco would have a fit."** Yatta said as she took a bite of her doughnut.

 **"Why do you say that?"**

 **"First of all, his son's name starts with an M. That's the first letter of your name. Second of all, his name starts with the first three letters of your name. He only has two letters from Kuzco's name. You know how Kuzco gets when other people get more attention than him."** Yatta said.

 **"Do you have a better idea?"** Malina said as she rolled her eyes.

 **"For the boy I was thinkin' about Diego or Gabriel! Can you imagine if you had twins? If it was a girl and boy set, I would name them Gabriel and Gabriela. Perfect!"** Yatta said with a big smile.

 **"As I said before, I want a mixture of both our names and the opposite gender gets the first letter of either Kuzco or me."**

 **"Fine. What does Kuzco have to say about all of this?"**

 **"He said that he'll leave the baby names up to me."**

 **"Seriously? Honey this is Kuzco we're talkin' about. You sure he's totally ok with you picking the names?"**

 **"Yeah. He said I'll be in charge of the names while he covers baby clothes."**

 **"Kuzco and baby clothes?! Oh boy!"** Yatta said as she slapped her forehead.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Baby clothes**

While the ladies were inside thinking about baby names, the men were out shopping for baby clothes.

 **"Hey Kuzco, thanks for inviting me to go with you, I need to get away from the house for a while."** Kronk said.

 **"Sure. Malina and Yatta are in the palace thinking about baby names."**

 **"That's nice. I bet the baby will have an amazing name!"**

 **"Wow you're very excited about this stuff."**

 **"You're not?!"**

 **"I never said I wasn't excited, I just don't see what the biggety big deal is. It's just a name!"**

 **"Just a NAME?!"** Kronk gasped. **"Kuzco, a name is who you are. A name is your identity!"**

 **"Look Kronk, if it was up to me, my son's name would be Kuzco Jr."**

 **"And what about your daughter?"**

 **"Malina of course! Little Malina."** Kuzco said with dreamy eyes.

 **"Those names are already taken Kuzco."**

 **"So, it's still a name. I'm glad I gave that job to Malina. I can't do baby names!"** Kuzco said as he shook his head.

 **"You're right about that."** Kronk said under his breath.

 **"What was that?"**

 **"Nothing!"** Kronk said with a smile.

 **"Well let's get these clothes and get out of here."**

 **"What are we looking for? Is it a boy or a girl?"**

 **"I dunno. Malina won't tell me. She wants it to be a surprise!"**

 **"Ooooh! I love surprises!"** Kronk said as he danced around.

 **"Yeesh! Kronk this is my baby not yours. You are a little too excited for me."**

 **"I was just trying to cheer you up. You look so down."**

 **"I'm tired Kronk. Running a kingdom and preparing for a new baby is a lot of- a lot of-"**

 **"Work?"**

 **"Yeah that. Ooooh lookie lookie I found a pretty dressy!"** Kuzco said as he ran into the store and took up a red dress with gold sparkles all over it.

 **"That looks amazing! But shouldn't we buy more clothes? I mean one dress isn't going to cut it."**

 **"Relax Kronk this is gonna be a breeze. I'm the master at fashion! My babies are gonna look awesome! Not more awesome than me of course."**

 **"Riiiiiiiggggghhhhtt."** Kronk said as he winked at Kuzco.

Kuzco and Kronk spent the rest of the evening doing clothes shopping. Kuzco couldn't wait to show Malina what he found.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Perfect Planning!**

It was a beautiful morning. Malina got up extra early to plan for her baby shower which was a few days away. She walked gracefully to one of the palace rooms to check on the decorations. Sure enough, there were a bunch of servants decorating the room in yellow and other pastel colored streamers and balloons. Malina smiled as she checked off " _decorate room"_ on her checklist. Soon, her husband entered the room in a red robe and white bunny slippers. His hair was a mess, and his eyes were heavy. He walked into the room with a groan that made Malina turn around.

 **"Good morning honey."** Kuzco said with a groggy tone.

 **"Kuzco! Sweetheart you look terrible! You should go back to bed."** Malina said as she tried to move her sleepy husband out of the room.

 **"What's all this?"** he said as he turned around and went back into the room.

 **"Isn't it great? It's for the baby shower!"** Malina said with a huge smile. She was extremely excited.

Kuzco looked at her with a serious glare (his regular stare if he finds something annoying). In this case, he found his wife's eager attitude VERY annoying. All he did was blink twice. He didn't even bother to answer.

 **"Well Kuzco, what do you think?"** Malina asked.

Kuzco looked around the room. With a groan, all he did was shrug his shoulders.

 **"What's that supposed to mean?"** Malina said as she became irritated with her husband's lack of interest.

 **"What time is it?"** Kuzco said as he yawned.

 **"It's 6:30. Look Kuzco, if you're not interested, then you should just go to bed."** Malina said as she rolled her eyes.

 **"No no, I am interested. It looks nice. What's with all the yellow?"** He said as he yawned again.

 **"Well, since we don't know what the gender of the baby is, we can't choose pink or blue, so I went with yellow."**

 **"And by _we_ you mean _me_ because you know what the gender of the baby is." **Kuzco said as he folded his arms.

 **"That's right. And I'm not telling."** Malina said as she looked at her clipboard.

 **"Oh come on Malina! Why not?"** Kuzco whined.

 **"Kuzco, I want it to be a surprise."** Malina said with a smile.

 **"Fine don't tell me. When our baby boy is born, it will all be worth it!"** Kuzco said as he stood up straight.

 **"This is what I was afraid of."** Malina said with a sigh.

 **"What do you mean?"**

 **"Kuzco, what if it's not a boy?"**

 **"Malina, don't be ridiculous, it has to be a boy. Somebody has to be the next emperor!"** Kuzco said with a grin.

 **"Kuzco, now you're being ridiculous! This child is an heir to the throne regardless of gender!"** Malina said as her cheeks got red.

 **"Yeah but if it's a girl, she'll get married, and then a total stranger would have rights to the throne."** Kuzco said as he rolled his eyes.

 **"Kuzco, all I'm saying is that I want you to love this baby whether it's a boy or not."**

 **"Malina, I will love our son don't worry."**

 **"You are unbelievable! I'm not having this conversation with you!"** Malina said as she walked away from Kuzco.

 **"Look Malina I'm sorry."**

 **"It's alright Kuzco."**

 **"Yaaaay!"** he cheered as he kissed Malina on the cheek. **"What about the gifts? Did you register at _Babies R' Kuzco_?"  
**

 **"No. I don't understand why you named that store after you. You're not a baby."** Malina said as she laughed.

 **"Uh huh. I know that. All registered moms get a free bib with my face on it! They even come in pink for girls and blue for boys."** Kuzco said as he held up a bib with his face on it.

Malina shook her head. **"Kuzco, after all these years, you still don't understand that being emperor doesn't make it all about you. Besides, you already bought stuff for the baby."**

 **"I did? Malina, wasn't that a dream?"**

 **"Kuzco, how many times must I go over this? You showed me a nursery full of baby supplies, went to your throne room, and fell asleep on your throne."**

 **"Right."**

 **"I want this baby shower to be as small as possible."** Malina said.

Kuzco looked around at the room. **"This doesn't look like a small baby shower to me."**

 **"Kuzco, I don't mean literally small. I mean I want it to be just close friends and family."**

 **"WHAT? Oh no Malina! This baby shower has to be big! It has to be the biggest baby shower in history!"**

 **"Why? Kuzco, the public doesn't have to know everything that we do. Besides, I want it to be a memorable shower, not a huge event in history!"**

 **"But huge event in history is awesome! We must let everyone know!"** Kuzco said as he called Guaca.

 **"Yes sir!"** Guaca said as he appeared quickly.

 **"Guaca I need you to alert everyone in the kingdom that we are having a baby shower!"**

 **"Guaca, I need you to ignore that and turn around!"** Malina said.

 **"Guaca GO!"** Kuzco said.

 **"No Guaca, STAY!"** Malina said.

 **"GO!"**

 **"STAY!"**

 **"GO!"**

 **"STAY!"**

 **"Guaca if you don't move, you're fired!"** Kuzco yelled.

 **"Guaca, you'd better not move!"** Malina said as she gave Guaca the _Malina stare._

 **"Guaca, move now or I'll-"** Kuzco was interrupted as Malina gave him a deep and nasty _Malina stare._

 **"On second thought Guaca, cancel that order. You can leave now."** Kuzco said as Guaca left.

 **"How do you do that?"** Kuzco asked Malina.

 **"It's a gift. Now go to bed!"**

 **"But I don't wanna!"** Kuzco whined.

Malina gave him the stare again.

 **"Okay! I'm Leaving! Bye honey!"** Kuzco said as he ran out of the room.

Malina laughed and shook her head as she continued to plan.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Power or Peasant? (Part 1)**

Malina was digging through her closet looking for a proper outfit for the dinner that night. Soon Kuzco came in all dressed up in a fancy and elegant suit with his big, shiny crown on his head.

 **"Hey honey can you help me with this?"** he asked referring to his bow tie.

Malina turned around and fixed the tie and went back to finding an outfit.

 **"Malina, why aren't you dressed? We leave in ten minutes."**

Malina sighed. **"Kuzco, I'm trying to find an outfit that doesn't look too, you know, _poor."_** Malina said as she continued to search.

 **"What do you mean?"** Kuzco asked as he picked up his wife's clothes off the ground.

Malina sighed again as she gave up and sat on the ground. Kuzco put some of Malina's clothes on the bed and sat down next to her on the floor.

 **"Malina, you are not poor. Last time I checked, you are my _wife_ and the _empress_ of the entire Inca empire!" **Kuzco said.

Kuzco did have a point. Malina is an empress but she still has a peasant mentality. She doesn't see herself the way Kuzco did. Kuzco sees her as a powerful, strong, smart, and beautiful empress, but she sees herself as nothing but a common peasant girl.

 **"Kuzco you don't understand. You've been an emperor all your life. From since you were 5, you were ruling kingdoms and sitting on a throne. But me, I was herding sheep and baby sitting village kids. Let's face it Kuzco, I'll never be able to fit in with royalty. I'm just not cut out for this."** Malina said as she covered her face and began to sob.

Kuzco looked at Malina. He hated to see his wife like this. He called one of his guards to her room. The guard appeared very quickly.

 **"Post pone the dinner. Tell all the guests that the dinner is off for tonight."** Kuzco said.

 **"Yes your majesty."** the guard said as he saluted Kuzco and went out of the room.

Malina looked at Kuzco with a shocked expression on her face. **"Why would you do that?"** she asked.

Kuzco grinned at his wife. **"Malina, remember when you taught me how to be a peasant when I had to bow down to...** _Kronk_ **?"** he said as he made a disgusted face.

 **"Yeah?"** Malina said confused about what her husband was implying.

 **"Well I'm returning the favor!"** he said with a huge smile.

 **"What do you mean?"** Malina asked.

 **"I'm gonna teach you how to be royal!"** Kuzco said as he stood up tall and proud.

 **"Oh no. Kuzco you don't have to do that really. I only wanted you to learn what the peasant life was all about so you could become a better emperor."**

 **"Yes my dear, and I'm trying to show you how to be royal so that you could become the empress that I know you are."** Kuzco said as he kissed Malina.

 **"Kuzco, I can't-"**

 **"Shush! We will begin tomorrow morning, bright and early!"** he said as he left the room.

 **"Oh boy!"** Malina said as she shook her head.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Power or Peasant? (Part 2)**

 **WARNING: This is the longest chapter I ever wrote for this story!**

Malina was extra nervous. She didn't understand why Kuzco was going through all this trouble. She was certainly glad that the dinner was cancelled, she didn't want to "ruin Kuzco's groove" with her peasant like behaviors. She finished her breakfast and went to meet Kuzco in the throne room as he requested. She entered the room and found no sight of Kuzco anywhere. He wasn't even sitting on his throne! She looked all around and found no one. Feeling a little silly for coming too early, Malina began to leave. Suddenly, she heard foot steps.

 **"GOOD MORNING EMPRESS MALINA!"** Kuzco shouted to Malina from the top of his throne.

Malina smiled as she saw her silly husband standing on his throne.

 **"What are you waiting for? Come on up!"** Kuzco said as he snapped his fingers.

Two guards appeared holding a carrier (or litter) for Malina. They helped her onto the bed and lifted it in the air. Malina held on tightly to the edges of the bed as the guards took her up the stairs to the throne. They set the bed down and helped Malina off the bed and took it back down the stairs.

 **"How was the ride sweetie?"** Kuzco asked with a smile.

 **"Kuzco, you do that everyday?"** Malina said as she tried not to barf. She was afraid of heights and all that wobbling up the stairs made her feel sick.

 **"Yup! Sorry about the bumpy ride. I forgot to tell them to take it easy for you. I'm use to all that wobbling anyway."** Kuzco said.

 **"Yeah I can tell. It's so high up here."** Malina said. She doesn't come up there often. She's so use to her small office where she spends most of her time writing for the Kuzconian Times.

 **"You enjoying the view my love? Come sit, it's much better when you sit."** Kuzco said as he snapped his fingers again. This time, the guards brought in a big purple cushion for Malina to sit on. Kuzco helped his pregnant wife onto the throne.

 **"Wow."** Malina said as she adjusted herself to feel more comfortable. She let out a sigh of relief once she found her comfort spot. This was great. Now Malina knew why Kuzco loved sitting up here. The throne was comfy and the view was amazing. She could see everything from up there. The guards down by the door looked like ants! Yes. Malina felt powerful now. Sitting on this high throne made her feel mighty and proud. She closed her eyes to take all of it in.

 **"Doesn't it feel great?"** Kuzco asked as he saw his wife smile warmly.

 **"Mmmm hmm."** Malina said as she sat back on the big cushion.

 **"Well don't get use to it. We have a lot of training to do so come on, up, up, up!"** Kuzco said as he motioned for Malina to get up.

Malina turned and gave him the Malina stare. Kuzco wasn't moved.

 **"Uh uh uh! That Malina stare is not working on me today. You have to get up."** Kuzco said with a stern tone.

Malina got up immediately. She never saw Kuzco this serious before. He didn't even shudder at her Malina stare. This was scary.

They both went into the dining room. Kuzco pulled out a chair for Malina at the head of the table. He sat right beside her. Malina was confused.

 **"Um Kuzco, isn't this your seat?"** Malina said.

 **"Nope. It's your seat today. You're the empress."**

 **"Kuzco you're the emperor! You belong at the head of the table and I belong in the corner seat next to you."**

 **"Malina, poor clueless Malina. You are royalty baby. Get use to it!"** Kuzco said as he snapped his fingers again.

Kronk came running out with a tray of dishes. He quickly set the table and served the food. He lit some candles and then went to get the drinks.

 **"Why is lunch so early? I just ate breakfast!"**

 **"This is practice for table manners."**

 **"Kuzco, I already have table manners, we eat like this every night."**

 **"Shh Malina. Now we come to the toast."** Kuzco said as Kronk came out with the drinks.

 **"Here you go your _highness_." ** Kronk said as he giggled and handed the glass to Malina.

 **"Thanks Kronk, and please just call me Malina."**

 **"Eehhhhhh!"** Kuzco said as he imitated the sound of a buzzer for a wrong answer. **"Try again."** he said.

 **"Kuzco what are you-"**

 **"Eehhhhhh! Wrong again!"** Kuzco said with a frown.

 **"What did I say that was wrong?"**

 **"You said, _'Please just call me Malina.'"_** he said as he imitated Malina's voice.

 **"So, what's wrong with that?"** Malina said as she folded her arms.

 **"Malina, you are being too nice. Kronk addressed you with your proper title. It shows respect and you can't run an empire without respect Malina. Let's take it from the top!"** Kuzco said as Kronk reset the entire table and gave Malina the glass again.

 **"Here you go your highness."** Kronk said as he bowed.

 **"Kronk, you don't have to bow."** Malina said.

 **"Eehhhhhh! Wrong wrong wrong! Malina, he has to bow to you. Respect remember? Take it from the top!"** Kuzco said.

Malina and Kronk groaned.

 **"Come on we have to get this right! We'll do it over and over again until Malina gets it right."** Kuzco said.

Malina and Kronk groaned again. This was going to be a long day.

After several attempts at lunch, Kuzco led Malina to her bedroom. Her bed was neatly made and her room was very clean.

 **"Malina, something's wrong here. Can you tell me what it is?"**

 **"I don't follow you Kuzco."**

Kuzco sighed. **"Malina, do you know that the maids come in and clean our rooms every 30 minutes?"** he asked.

 **"Yes. What's your point?"**

 **"Malina this room is too clean! The maids will be here in 10 minutes."**

 **"So."**

 **"So?! If the room is clean my darling, how can the maids do their job?"**

 **"Kuzco, the maids are human beings too. Besides they do need a break."**

 **"Malina do you hear yourself? That's their job they're supposed to clean! If you keep giving them breaks all the time, how could you give them a raise?"**

 **"True."** Malina said as she thought about what Kuzco said.

 **"Exactly, the more raises, the more work. So mess this room up right now!"** Kuzco ordered.

 **"Okay."** Malina said as she messed up the bed, threw her clothes all over the floor, and completely trashed the place.

 **"Doesn't that make you feel better?"** Kuzco asked.

 **"So I don't have to make my bed in the morning?"** Malina asked as she looked at her messy bed.

 **"Nope. I never have, and I never will. Why do it yourself when someone can do it for you?"**

 **"Wow no wonder you're so lazy."** Malina said under her breath.

 **"What was that?"** Kuzco asked.

 **"Nothing!"** Malina said with a smile.

Malina and Kuzco went to the hallway.

 **"Now we will work on your walk."** Kuzco said.

 **"My walk?"**

 **"Yeah. Like this."** Kuzco said as he sashayed and paraded down the palace hall. He held his head up high, smiled very big, and had a groove in every step. He made it successfully down the hall and struck a pose. **"BOOM BABY!"** he yelled as he stayed in his pose. Malina held her mouth open in shock. Kuzco's walk was _perfect._ There was no way that she could top that, especially with a huge baby bump.

 **"Your turn!"** Kuzco yelled from the end of the hallway.

Malina took a deep breath and began to sashay down the hall. Her _sashay_ looked more like a wobble. She made it down to the end of the hallway and tried to strike a pose. The more she tried, the more she stumbled. Her big belly got in the way of every pose she made. She finally just put her hands on her hips with a sheepish smile.

 **"Wow."** Kuzco said.

 **"How was it?"** Malina asked.

 **"Um, how can I put this? You looked like an over-sized penguin!"** Kuzco said.

 **"Kuzco, how dare you say that?! I'M PREGNANT!"** Malina yelled.

 **"Right, I completely forgot for a minute."**

 **"HOW COULD YOU FORGET? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DID THIS TO ME!"** Malina exploded in anger.

 **"Oops."** Kuzco said as he flinched.

 **"Last thing of the day. Summoning the guards!"** Kuzco said with a grin. He took Malina back to the throne room and she sat on the throne again. He stood right beside her.

 **"Let a pro show you how it's done."** Kuzco said as he cleared his throat. **"Guard, bring me a funny hat now!"** Kuzco ordered. Soon, a guard came and brought Kuzco a polka dotted joker hat. **"Ha ha, classic!"** he said with a laugh. **"Now you try."** he said to Malina.

 **"Excuse me-"**

 **"Eehhhhhh! Big mistake."**

 **"What now?"**

 **"You said excuse me. Malina, you are royalty, stop being so nice! He is your servant, you have the right to order him around."** Kuzco said.

 **"I can't just order people around all I want. That's rude."**

 **"Malina, would you rather be nice and let people in your palace walk all over you, or are you gonna be strong and rule with some authority?!"** Kuzco said in a stern tone.

 **"Yeah you're right Kuzco. GUARD GIVE ME SOMETHING DEEP FRIED AND COVERED IN CHOCOLATE!"** Malina yelled so loud that the whole palace shook. A guard came trembling as he gave Malina chocolate covered sugar buns. **"I could get use to this!"** Malina said as she smiled and took a big bite of her sugar bun.

 **"I think she's got it!"** Kuzco yelled as he covered his ears.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Baby on board!**

 **Author's note: Hey guys sorry for the wait, since school started, I've been pretty busy. Senior year is killing me right now. Anyway, I'm back so I hope you enjoy this long awaited chapter for the Emperor's New Family!**

Kuzco and Malina were getting ready for the big banquet that the rulers and emperors from every nation around the Inca empire were having to welcome the new royal baby. Malina sat quietly on the bed, all alone, thinking about tonight. With all the training that she received from her husband, she still felt like more of a peasant and less of an empress. She stared at her beautiful crimson dress with golden, glittery patterns scattered across the front of it. She wore silky golden gloves with a long smooth, crimson shawl to cover her arms. She held her crown in her hands while tears began to form in her eyes.

 **"I can't do this."** Malina said to herself as she wiped her tears. Trying not to ruin her makeup, she lightly brushed the tears from her cheeks. She carefully got up from the bed and looked at herself in the mirror. She watched as her stomach pushed out in front of her. Her whole body was swollen as she was now, nine months pregnant. The baby could come at any minute now. Malina sighed as she watched her pregnant body in the mirror.

 **"Come on honey, any day now."** she said to her unborn child as she rubbed her stomach. It wasn't easy carrying this heavy stomach. Although Malina enjoyed being pregnant, she still wanted the baby to come quickly. She loved to feel the baby kick in her womb and move around while she ate. She loved to see the baby moving on the sonogram whenever the royal doctor came to check up on the baby. She also missed fitting into her clothes, not having mood swings, and being able to move freely without worrying about her big stomach getting in the way. Right now, being pregnant was the only thing that was keeping her happy. She loved Kuzco, but she didn't really adore the palace life.

Kuzco dashed into the room in his usual emperor getup. **"HELLO my Malina-pot-pie!"** he sang as he gave Malina a kiss on the cheek. **"And hello my baby boo!"** Kuzco smiled as he kissed and rubbed Malina's stomach.

 **"Baby boo?"** Malina said as she echoed her husband's ridiculous name for the new baby.

 **"Hey, it's the best thing I could come up with since I don't know if the baby is a boy or a girl!"** Kuzco huffed.

 **"I told you Kuzco, it's a sur-OW!"** Malina yelled as she felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

 **"Malina! Are you okay?!"** Kuzco exclaimed as he helped his wife onto the bed.

 **"I'm fine Kuzco."**

 **"Do we need to cancel the banquet?"** Kuzco asked as he watched his wife with concern.

 **"No Kuzco. I already told you that I'm fine. Besides, it would be rude to cancel on such a short notice."** Malina said as she got up from the bed and put her crown on.

 **"Are you sure? I'd rather cancel on short notice than have you go out there and hurt yourself and the baby."** Kuzco said as he held Malina's stomach and stared into her eyes with deep concern.

 **"Kuzco, I'm fine, no need to worry."** she said.

 **"Okay, I guess. Let's go then."** Kuzco said as he and Malina went off to the banquet.

The banquet was held in the main room of the palace. The ambiance of the room was amazing! Golden and red streamers and decorations filled the room as the kings and queens came in to greet Malina and Kuzco. They all sat at a large table as Kronk and the other royal chefs served the food.

 **"Your majesties, dinner is served!"** Kronk said as the chefs began to serve the meal.

 **"So, Malina, how does it feel to finally be in the royal family?"** one of the empresses said.

 **"Oh, its great so far. I'm still trying to get use to life in the palace. I'mm still not use to the fame and responsibility that comes with being royal."** Malina said as she gave a nervous giggle.

 **"I can tell, I mean, you don't really have the charm of a high class empress."** another empress said.

 **"Excuse me?!"** Malina said in an aggressive tone.

 **"Malina, calm down."** Kuzco whispered to his frustrated wife.

 **"Kuzco, I'd like to know how you and Malina met."** one of the emperors said as he sipped his tea.

 **"Well, Malina and I met in Kuzco Academy."** Kuzco said as the emperors and empresses started whispering to each other.

 **"Kuzco Academy? You mean the school for... _peasants?"_** the emperor asked.

 **"What were you doing in the school that you instituted?"** another emperor asked.

Kuzco began to blush. **"Well, I, um, I had to finish school before I could officially become emperor."** he explained with embarrassment.

Everyone laughed.

 **"That's a good one Kuzco!"** one emperor laughed.

 **"Hey! That's not funny! So what if Kuzco had to go back to school? He's still a better emperor than you all will ever be! So what if he married a peasant girl? That just shows that he doesn't judge a book by it's cover! Laugh if you want to, but Kuzco and I are very happy together, and no emperor or empress in the world could change that!"** Malina declared as all the rulers bowed their heads in shame.

Kuzco smiled as he kissed Malina.

 **"OW!"** Malina screamed as she felt the same sharp pain again. This time, it happened over and over again. Soon, a flood of water spilled on the floor underneath Malina.

 **"Kuzco! My water broke!"** Malina shouted.

Everyone jumped out of their seats and rushed to help Malina. Kuzco called the doctor and nurses and they rushed Malina into the royal, private hospital. Malina was sweating bullets as she breathed heavily and rapidly. Kuzco watched in horror at his wife in pain. He held her hand with all his might as she squeezed it with all her strength. The nurses rushed to help Malina as she began to push the baby out. After several tries, the baby finally came! Kuzco's face beamed with joy as he laid eyes on his little and precious infant.

 **"You did it sweetie, the baby is finally here!"** Kuzco said as he kissed his wife on the forehead.

 **"Here she is!"** the nurse said as she handed Malina and Kuzco their new baby girl.

 **"It's a girl!"** Kuzco said as he held his new baby daughter.

 **"Yes. And her name is Katrina."** Malina said as she smiled warmly.

Kuzco beamed. **"Princess Katrina. That's just perfect."** Kuzco said. At last, he and Malina were finally parents! Their new baby girl was finally here!


End file.
